Boar
Boars are large wild relatives of the domestic pigs that were dumb beasts in the world of narnia. Though not predatory by nature, boars are intelligent, but sometimes they can get tempered when they face against an enemy. They also have a highly developed sense of smell which could lead them to the enemy. History Age of Conquest At the birth of Narnia, which was created in the first day of the year, were called out from the ground, along with many different beasts and beings at the sound of Aslan's roar. There, they all gathered together with their Narnian friends as a council at the Stone Table where Aslan and his father announced the laws of Narnia. The Boars truly agreed to follow the laws along with their closest friends, the Minoboars. This led to the beginning of Age of Conquest. Over the years of the Conquest, the Narnian boars endured to live somewhere close to the mountains with several Narnian races. They were not too comfortable with the Mountain giants, fearing that they would try and eat them. However, this is proven to be false. When winter approaches, the Boars would await Father Christmas to arrive and give them gifts. On the first day of the year, the Boars would gather with the Narnians around the Stone Table where Aslan would appear and advise the Narnians that evil will rise. In the 2005 film of The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe, during the Long Winter, boars were first seen as statues or stone prisoners in the White Witch's Castle, when Edmund passed through the White Witch's Courtyard. These beasts were later freed by Aslan's healing breath, and marched over to join in the First Battle of Beruna. In N.Y. 1010, a Meerkat & a Warthog name Timon & Pumbaa were searching for grubs to eat, but they over heard of Nuka a traitorous cheetah, had joined forces with the black unicorns & black alicorns to wipe out the Elephant population. the pair can't let that happen. So they ran to the castle of Cair Paravel to warn the Kings and Queens of Narnia that the Elephant Population is endangered. Physical Description The body of the wild boar is compact; the head is large, and the legs relatively short. They are armed with powerful musculature and sharp tusks that jut out from beneath their snout and which are capable of causing serious injury. The fur consists of stiff bristles and usually finer fur, and their colour usually varies from dark grey to black or brown, but there are great regional differences in colour. The exact size of a boar varies from species to species, from roughly to human size. Because a lot of Narnian animals are often larger than their Earth counterparts, we can only assume that Narnian Boars are the same. (The average size for a boar on Earth is from 90 to 200 centimetres (35 to 79 inches) in length, not counting a tail of 15 to 40 cm (5.9 to 16 in), with a shoulder height of 55 to 110 cm (22 to 43 in). Category:Aslan's Army Category:Old Narnians Category:Species